Doraemon: Nobita's decision
by KiraOblivianDragon
Summary: After another horrible day, Nobita turns into a cold, cruel perfect boy and changes his appearence in order to avoid being taken back to his horrible life.. Doraemon and the others regret and try to bring him back..


**I have nothing to say to you people...**

**Sorry..I'm in a really moody mood..And what do I do when I get Moody? I read stories where the main character betrays and kills everyone he used to love..or I read angst stories if that's what you wanna call it..**

**And I'm sure you guys are surprised I'm not doing a digimon fanfic..but I always hated that cat..**

_**Your existence is a burden to me..Everyone has a story...except for you...Now..how about you stand still so I can end your miserable life..**_

_**-Myself**_

* * *

><p>Scroll down if you don't wanna read the intro<p>

A New year rises...The sun rised brighter then ever, Birds singing in the sky of the city of tokyo, Followed by a sweet breeze of spring in the air, The city's urban space, eternal skyscrapers, It's gardens and parks are decorated with beautiful Sakura flowers, and the sea sparkling like a new diamond and clear as crystal..The haruIchiban wind blows above the kanto plain as busy people filled the streets.. So much happiness... However... these circumstances are like taunting towards one boy...

This boy has been through many adventures with a unique robot built from the future..Along with his friends..they go on a journey together sometimes to explore and most of the time.. saving the world and it's future... He has helped alot of people.. but no one seems to bother that he saved the world.. no one seems to care if he exist.. No one acknowledged him as our savior... But no one knew.. He will be the one to destroy everything.. their happiness.. Their easiness... he will take everything away... He will show them a new god for their world...

Nobi Nobita,A sucky 10-year old boy who led a miserable life..Often waking up late,getting to school late,scolded by the teacher,Often forced to stay back in class and clean the classroom,Being rejected by his love interest and gets beaten by his bullies and when he gets home,often scolded by his mother and he asks his best friend for help...

Meet his bullies,Giant and Suneo,Sure..they help at times, but they have a disgusting hobby..bullying the weak..and they consider themselves heroic...In their dreams...They often asks nobita to come and play baseball,but everytime they lose,they all blame him...even though it wasn't his fault..they are forced to blame him..Sometimes the cause of their loss are because they picked the wrong person on their team..

(I'm sorry if this is getting out of hand..but..this is how I feel right now...I'm sorry..It will get out of the darkest area soon..)

Meet his love interest..Shizuka-chan..Shizuka is such a wonderful girl,She is cute,smart and likes to stay clean..But she is never forgiving..Nobita saved her a bunch of times and the reward is getting a slap from her..Bravo..You've won the first place of douche-bagrism..come up here and claim your prize..after that,Get out of the world and never comeback! once again! a round of applause!

(0-0...I'm taking this to far..I'm sorry for all doraemon fans out there..but if your a nobita fan..and you feel sorry for him..well..You might wanna see how this goes..)

meet his best friend,A robotic cat from the future,Doraemon,Everyone's favorite badger! oh wait..did I get that wrong? sorry a fox...dammit..Doraemon..sure he helps Nobita and his reaction when he comes back to nobita is kinda touching..but when it come to dorayaki,He forgots he is even there...oh well..Onto the story..

(Damn..I'm a maniac..)

* * *

><p>Nobi Nobita wakes up on one beautiful spring morning.. Of course you guessed it.. He's late..<p>

"Ha! I can't make it!". He said as he scurried to put on his uniform, Doraemon sighs as he watched with a severe look, The teacher is gonna scold him for the umpteenth time, Nobita then begs doraemon to bring out a gadget that can help him get to school faster

" Fine..Here.." Doraemon admitted defeat as he borrowed Nobita the bamboo copter" Be more careful next time.. Nobita.. " Doraemon asks him, Clearly upset

" Sorry Dora-chan..I will become more careful next time.." Nobita bowed to prove his point, Doraemon just scoffed

" Pfft..Yeah.." Doraemon said sarcastically as Nobita flew out to get to his destination...

At least Nobita managed to get there in time,But he spends most of the time sleeping and dreaming, Eagerly waiting for the class to end for the day, But time stops when the teacher asks him to stand and recite what he had thought the class and Nobita's answer was..

"... Cow.." he mummured

The whole class laughed at him, What did he do wrong? clearly it said cow on the whiteboard.. Oh wait.. there is something.. nope.. the word wssn't cow.. it was math... (Sorry.. trying to be sarcastic to cheer myself up.. okay... deep breath..)..great..now he was the laughing stock of the class..An enraged sensei ordered him to stand outside the classroom..

Time seemed slow,Nobita kept on hearing insults from suneo,who was sitting beside the window in the wall that seperates the classroom from the hall (Hey that rhymed)...I think he choose to sit by the window just to make fun of Nobita when ever he stands at the hall,When Sensei isn't looking,Nobita will be bombared by the the laughs,insults,pettiness and booing of all kind,Even shizuka,The adorable,kindest girl he ever met was smiling at him..

Nobita clutched his fist tighter "Damn you..suneo..I'll get doraemon to help me.."

Well,Finally the school bell rang,Every student packs their bags and exits the classroom to go home,Nobita was about to grab his bag but Shizuka stopped him "Nobita-san sensei..asks me to give this to you.."

his exam sheet with a 0% marked big with red pen

"Ganbatte..Nobita..". Shizuka said,Nobita looked at her with a confused look as she left,But he figured out why when sensei's voice boomed into his ears

"NOBITA! COME HERE OR ELSE I'LL GIVE YOU ANOTHER PUNISHMENT". sensei shouted from his desk,Nobita rushed into the classroom as quick as possible

"Y-Yes sensei..". Nobita whimpered out

"NOBITA..I'M FED UP WITH YOUR STUPID ATTITUDE! COMING TO CLASS LATE..SLEEPING AND DREAMING IN CLASS..NOT DOING YOUR HOMEWORK..WHAT IS GOING TO BE OFF YOU!?". Sensei shouted at his student,Nobita held his head low in shame

"Clean the classroom..That is your punishment..Don't go home until the classroom sparkles..". Sensei said,lowering his voice,Nobita obliged and went to get the dustpan and broom,but if he stayed longer,he could see sensei covering his face

* * *

><p>Nobita dries tears rolling down his cheeks as he cleaned the classroom without protest..Eventually,He cleans the classroom and meets sensei outside<p>

"I hope you learn your lesson nobita..I hope you turn into a new leaf tommorow..". Sensei said,Nobita could only nod and walk away,Sensei pinched the bridge of his nose "Nobita..Don't you know I hate doing that? I love you and everyone of you as my own child..My students...I hope you turn kver a new leaf nobita..I really do.."

Nobita walks home,only to be stopped by Giant and Suneo,they forced him to play as They are short of players..and Nobita has no choice but to accept the invitation

As expected..Disaster falls on giant's team as Nobita screwed up,Giant and Suneo beats Nobita really out of anger,Nobita is forced to come home with bruises..then he remembered something when he saw an angry Shizuka by his door to his house..Nobita promised a study meeting..Nobita ran to her to tell her what happened but due to his injury,He fell and accidentally tugged on Shizuka's skirt..and you guess what happens

"Just look at you Nobita..weak and disgusting..Why did I ever choose a friend like you" Shizuka said as she went back to her house

Nobita enters the door to his house after being rejected by the girl,Only to encounter his mother instead," Why are you dirty!? and you haven't clean your room for quiet sometimes.."

noticed the paper in Nobita's hands" A zero!? again!?"

Nobita held his head down in shame as his mother gave him a lecture again "Go upstairs and clean your room,No TV and Dinner for tonight! cook your own ramen or something.."

Nobita was taken aback by those words,Nobita rushed upstairs,still limping from his injury

"Doraemon!". Nobita came into the room,Doraemon took one glance at him before returning to the comic..only for the comic to be thrown behind

"Holy Cow Nobita! you look terrible like you got hit by a car or something!". Doraemon shouted with concern

"Doraemon..I want a gadget to help me get smarter,stronger and more useful..". Nobita said

Doraemon cringed abit "Sorry Nobita..but this is your own future..And..I don't have a tool like that.."

"Are you looking down on me!? why are you so worthless!?". Nobita said but covered his mouth

"Worthless!? tell me..who is worthless...say it again! I dare you!"

Nobita tried to lm him down "Calm down!? oh well that's swell! who helped you during my entire year here? how provided the gadgets for you!? I'm done with you Nobita!" Doraemon said as he opened the drawer

" Wait..Wha~"

" I'm returning to the future..don't pray to see me again.." Doraemon said sternly as he closed the drawer..Nobita kneeled down in despair

" Worthless..I'm worthless..everything I've done is caused by him..Doraemon..I'm so sorry.."

Nobita got up and went to his desk...He suddenly swiped the books that were on the table and punched a hole through the cupboard sliding door, He went to the mirror nearby..

" Look at me..pathetic..and who is that? oh that's just an ugly me..I wanna do something..I wanna change everything.."

"Then why don't you?". Nobita's refelection said, Talking to Nobita.. "You hate them.. i can read your heart.. You hate all of them.. Why not change?". The reflection disappeared

Nobita thought for a while before grinning.."Not bad" Me"..not bad.."

Nobita then thought of one thing..running away..starting a new life..it was a perfect plan..Nobita once again looked at image in the mirror

"I need to change my appearence...Wait..how about..". Nobita said as he combs his hair so that it falls over his head...He took of his glasses and was shocked what he looked like now

"Holy..I look like..amazing..I should have done this sooner..". Nobita smiled,It would make a girl melt..Now he needs to get rid of hid glasses,Nobita takes contact lenses from his drawer

"Yep..should have done this sooner.." Nobita said as he checked himself, His appearence changed drastically, He looks like a raven haired boy with red eyes.. He checked his shirt and took it off

"I don't wanna wear these nerdy shirts anymore..". Nobita remembers that his father bought a new shirt for him along with a red hoodie jacket so he decided to wear them instead..

"Nice..". Nobita said as he admired himself "Oh god..why didn't I do this sooner?" Nobita smiled, I swear it would make a girl melt

" Whew..Now all I gotta do is write a note..clean up here and get out.." Nobita said as he cleaned the mess up" H-Hey.. this is actually.. pretty fun! " Nobita thought to himself as he tidied up his room

" Okay..now for the note.."

* * *

><p>" Onii-san.. You know he doesn't mean it.. " Dorami said, Doraemon almost took her word<p>

" I know..I think I overreacted.." Doraemon said" Now I'm ashamed of facing him again.."..

* * *

><p>Nobita woke up next morning,He thought he was late for school but it didn't matter..cause he was going to start today..Nobita placed the note on the table<p>

Nobita with his new appearence smirked as he flew out of the window with the bamboo copter

"This..should be easy...but first...I gotta buy something..." He said,And noticed shizuka walking towards his house

" Oh great...What does she want now?" Nobita said as he decided to do something about it...

Shizuka felt bad about yesterday..She really didn't mean to say those things, she felt guilty and went to apologize but she saw an unknow boy flying out of the window...

" Who is that.."

The boy facepalmed and took off the Bamboo copter in mid air causing him to land with a thud in front of her

'Okay..All I need is to change my voice...'

"Who are you?". Shizuka asked,She was confused on why would the red eyed raven haired boy carry a bag

"Who are you..I ask first..". Nobita said in a deeper voice strenly

"I want to visit my friend Nobita.."

Friend? after yesterday and she still calls me a friend? who does she think she is?". Nobita thought but kept his cool

"Hmph..Nobita?Funny..I visited him too..". Nobita replied,Shizuka tilted her head

"Are you a friend of his?"

"Not friend..Best Friend...". Nobita narrowed his eyes at shizuka "You might wanna leave,He is in a bad mood right now.."

"It's about yesterday..I want to apologize about yesterday..". Shizuka begged

Nobita chuckled and then sternly looked at her "Yesterday? He told me everything about yesterday...You people caused him trouble..He has had it...Now what I want you to do now is..Turn around and go to your school..."

"How do you know I was going to school?". She asked suspiciously

"Duh..Your wearing a school bag...". Nobita pointed out

"Oh I haven't go your name..". Shizuka said,Nobita panicked..He never thought about a name...

"Wa..Wataru...Nobori...Wataru Nobori is my name...Now..Shizuka...You might find him later at school..I gotta go now..". Nobita said,Now called Wataru took his bamboo copter and flew off

"That makes sense..Wait..how did you know my name!?". Shizuka said but he flew away "What a strange kid..". Shizuka said as she made her way to school

* * *

><p>Wataru Nobori Laughed<p>

"Okay..From this day onwards my name is not Nobita the nerd anymore...it's Wataru Nobori..". Wataru said as he landed near a store "I wanna buy a knife to defend my self...

* * *

><p>Shizuka came home,feeling guilty and angry,She didn't see Nobita present at the school,He must be really angry...Now a new goal is in Shizuka's mind,find Wataru Nobori and give him a piece of her mind<p>

" Shizuka!" Suneo called as he ran up to her" Have you seen Nobita? I want to apologize to him about yesterday.." Suneo said

"Yea..I wanna apologize too but...An unknow boy called Wataru Nobori stopped me from visiting him" Shizuka answered

" Who does he think he is?". Suneo as he went straight "We're going to his house no matter..". Suneo and Shizuka went straight

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!". Giant greeted them infront of Nobita's house<p>

"Ehh..What are you doing here,Giant?". Shizuka said,Giant held his head down before answering

"I.. wanna apologize to nobita..and Take him to our baseball club..but he isn't here..." Giant answered

Suddenly A voice called "What do you guys want? I told you to leave...".

the three spun and saw the boy,sitting on the tree,Reading a comic "If you guys want to break Nobita's heart more..then leave..".. Wataru said as he threw his comic at Giant

Giant picked up the comic and began reading it..

" This is no time to read comi..." Suneo is cutted by Giant.." this comics...it's Nobita's!" Giant threw the comic down

Wataru jumped down" Woops..did i shock you" He insulted the gorilla

" Oh your getting it.." Giant went to him and grabbed his collar

" Now..now..."Wataru said as he kicked Giant in the stomach and pushed him away from himself" Mind your manners..Nobita will never forgive you..in fact..he will never forgive all of you! " He declared as he proceeded to punch Giant in the face when the gorilla lunged at him,Wataru places a foot on Giants chest to prevent him from getting up" If you want a challenge.." Wataru grabs a knife he bought earlier and placed it near giant's neck" Then just call me on a 1Vs1..."

"Get off of him!". Shizuka shouted,Wataru glared at her before kicking Giant away

"Hmph..Fine..if you want to visit him badly..but you won't like on what you see.." Wataru said as he pushed Shizuka and Suneo and knocked on the door

answered the door and was surprised by the children present

"Eh? Hello everyone..and..". She trailed off as she saw Wataru "Who might you be?"

"I am Wataru Nobori..at you service ma'am.." Wataru bowed "We're looking for Nobita..is he upstairs?" Wataru said, let them in

"He hasn't even come out of his room yet..". She said "Why don't you all go upstairs..."

Wataru bowed again and led the group to his room,Wataru opened the door and entered the room,The group was surprised it was clean..Wataru came to his table and took the note and called out "Look at what I found out.."

Shizuka managed to grab the note and red it out loud

Dear Everyone..

I realized my mistakes..But now..I no longer able to hold the burden...I'm sorry if I caused you trouble but I just wanted to say that I always wanted to get out of your lives.. Shizuka.. Your cute, Adorable and funny but I think your just a nusience... Why did I have such a nusience in my life anyway?

Giant...I have always hated you..you and your songs...I always hated you..I still hate you even now.. Just get out of my life and never comeback.. Suneo.. Your smart... I admire you.. I was always jealous of you.. But now.. Well you can guess

Mom..Dad..I love you very much..and I always want to just make you pat me on the back and say I did a goodjob..but it never came and never will...don't bother praying for me to come back..pray that I won't be your side anylonger..If you wondering why you can't raise me properly..How about spend more time on me rather then drinking,smoking, watching TV and getting into arguments..

Sensei.. I hear you.. I know your not doing it on purpose.. But I was heart ached from all the scoldings that I was admitted to the hospital.. remember guys?.. the day i was admitted into the ward? well.. the cause couldn't be a heart attack.. it was caused by all the annoying people around me

Suneo..I consider you as a rival,Giant,Doraemon and Shizuka as my best friends..But now...You all..Everyone in this piece of trash of a world...is my worst enemy...

Don't ever.. look for me...

Nobita..

Shizuka's tears spilled, wetting the paper while Giant and Suneo try to hold back theirs "What.. have we done..". Suneo asked "Tell me.. WHAT HAVE WE DONE!?". suneo shouted as he fell to his knees

"Nobita..I never really knew you suffered like that..please forgive me..". Shizuka cried, She want something like nobita popping his head from the door and say 'I forgive you and I'm back!' but she knew it won't happen

" Doraemon..Only he can help us.." Shizuka said,the others nodded in agreement

Wataru laughed" What stupid reactions! Boy... is Nobita really that important.. He is just a useless wimp which you guys use as a punching bag everyday.. "

Wataru managed to grab shizuka's hands when she tried to slap him "Stop it...just stop it..." She whimpered, Wataru looked at her reaction and was more amused, Wataru then pushed her away

"Hmph..these group of idiots are gonna find a boy? I bet it takes years...Just give up..". Wataru said as he stood there,He held up the note that Shizuka had and managed to snatch it when Shizuka tried to slap him,And was about to tear it until a voice called out

"No..It will take sooner then that..cause..they have me". Doraemon said as he came out of the drawer,Wataru crumpled the paper and tossed it at Shizuka before facing Doraemon

"Well..Well...well the pathetic cat is here..". Wataru said as he grabbed Doraemon's collar and lifted him from the drawer,He then threw Doraemon towards the others "Amuse me..See if a group that consist of mindless idiots can find a runaway boy.."

Doraemon stood up "Fine.." Doraemon challenged

Wataru smiled "Fine..Meet me in the morning at 10:00AM tommorow..See you losers!". Wataru then pushed them out of his way and made his way downstairs

"We have to tell ..". Shizuka said

Doraemon looked at the direction Wataru went "That boy..I never seen him before...But he knows where Nobita is.."

"Huh!? he said he was Nobita's best friend..". Shizuka said

Doraemon thought for a while "He must be lying.. but.. we're about to find out soon..."

* * *

><p><strong>There done..and I'm listening to Five nights at Freddy's,Thumbs up if you like that horror game<strong>

**but here is the first chapter..If you guys don't like it..then..don't read the other chapters...**

**Ja-Matane!**


End file.
